恋物語 ::Love Story::
by xMari-kun
Summary: Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever? YXA R&R please :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Yoh had just won the Shaman Fight. He finally attained the title of the all powerful Shaman King with the Great Spirits as his guide. Yoh wanted to share this incredible moment of glory with his fiancée. He thought that maybe she would be overjoyed and cut him some slack or abstain from slapping him. Yoh wriggled his way through the crowd to find Anna, but she was no where to be found. Horo Horo caught sight of Yoh walking away from the crowd.

"Yoh! Where are you going?"

"Ah, Horo Horo! Have you seen Anna?" Yoh shouted over the commotion the crowd was making.

"Hmm. Nope, sorry. Come back soon okay? The closing ceremony's about to start."

"Alright. I should be able to find Anna by then… See you at the stands then." Yoh waved and ran off searching for his fiancée.

'_Where could Anna possibly be?' _Yoh thought.

Yoh ran around Patch Village but Anna was no where to be found. Yoh caught sight of a familiar pink haired girl.

'Maybe Tamao knows where Anna went off to.'

"Tamao!" Yoh called.

000

In the Patch Village's Main Stadium,

"Welcome to the closing ceremony of the Shaman Fight!" Goldva started. "We would like to start off- Eh? Where is that piece of paper I wrote the night before for the Introduction of the closing ceremony?"

"Ehh? I threw it away thinking that it was rubbish since you put the trash and your paper together. You even said that you had memorized it so I threw it away without any hesitation. I'm so sorry Goldva-sama." The priest bowed.

"WHAT?! Oh never mind, we'll start with the events that happened during the Shaman Fight." Goldva regained her composure.

"WHAAATTTT?!" The whole stadium roared.

10 minutes later,

"Forget about recalling the past events. I don't think I can even remember any of them except…Ahh! The Hao incident... It was the-"Goldva scratched her head.

"Umm, Goldva-sama, the crowds are going to sleep… Why don't we just crown the Shaman King?" Silva whispered to Goldva.

"Oh, how sad. No one wants to listen to the old lady anymore…" Goldva sniffed.

Somewhere in the stands,

"Where is Yoh?!" Ren asked irritated.

"He went to find Anna." Horo Horo replied coolly.

000

"Yoh-sama?" Tamao spun around to see the chocolate haired boy running towards her.

"Have you seen Anna?" Yoh asked gasping for breath.

"Hai…" Tamao looked down.

"Where is she, Tamao? I want her to be at the closing ceremony!"

"Umm, about Anna-sama…"

"Yes?"

"She left… She asked me to give this to you." Tamao handed Yoh a folded piece of paper.

000

"Now for the long awaited moment...We will now crown the Shaman King!"

"Finally..." Everyone said

"What do you mean by finally?!" Goldva shouted.

"The Shaman King for this round's Shaman Fight is Asakura Yoh!" Goldva announced. "Moshi mosh? Asakura Yoh?"

Yoh was no where to be seen. Ren smacked his forehead. How slow can Yoh get? Horo Horo went down to the field and grabbed the microphone.

"I'm sorry guys; Yoh went to find his fiancée."

"Awww…"

000

"W-what do you mean by 'Anna left'?!"

"I'm sorry Yoh-sama…" Tamao bowed her head.

Yoh read the note that Tamao passed to him. It read:

_Dear Yoh,_

_Congratulations on becoming the Shaman King!  
I have no longer any reason to stay since you have made your dream come true.  
I'm sorry for not telling you about this but I really wish you well  
in everything that you do. If you want to break the engagement,  
its fine with me .I have already informed Kino obaa-sama of my choice.  
Don't look for me.  
Once again, congratulations._

_From Anna_

"Why Anna? I worked so hard for you! Why did you have to leave me?" Yoh cried.

Horo Horo, Ren and Ryu walked towards the Yoh slouched on the floor. Ren grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"You! How could you possibly miss the closing ceremony?! Do you know how embarrassing it was for us?" Ren shouted.

Ren felt something wet on his arm, Yoh was crying.

"Danna? Why are you crying?" Ryu pushed Ren away.

Yoh handed Horo Horo the note that Anna left which was now half soaked in tears.

"A-Anna… S-She l-left me…" Yoh sobbed.

000

Hmm, end of chapter one. Rate me okay? Sorry I'm a little rusty. Review please :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shaman King. I'll just update another chapter then.

**Summary**: Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

Here's a recap:

_"You! How could you possibly miss the closing ceremony?! Do you know how embarrassing it was for us?" Ren shouted._

_Ren felt something wet on his arm, Yoh was crying._

"_Danna? Why are you crying?" Ryu pushed Ren away._

_Yoh handed Horo Horo the note that Anna left which was now half soaked in tears._

"_A-Anna… S-She l-left me…" Yoh sobbed._

000_  
_  
2 years later,

Yoh got up at 5 am getting ready for his morning run. Although, Anna was no longer around, Yoh continued to train. It wasn't as if he really wanted to. It just became a daily habit. He had to admit, the first few months without Anna was terrible. He felt so lost without her instructions. But he got by just fine after that.  
Yoh vowed never to fall in love again. He couldn't bare the pain of losing someone he loved again. He was emotionally scarred by her. But the thing is, despite saying all these; he didn't even break off the engagement.

"Tamao? I'm going for my morning run now! I expect to see some tasty breakfast!" Yoh gave his usually goofy grin.

"H-Hai! Yoh-sama!" The pink haired girl blushed.

Yoh put on his weights and left the Inn. Although those long tiring morning runs and workouts really reminded him of her, he kept telling himself he wasn't doing it for her but rather for himself. You see, this is how he developed his playboy personality.

000

Tokyo High Entrance,

"Morning Yoh!" Horo Horo called.  
"Ahh, Morning Horo Horo!" Yoh had that goofy grin on his face again.

To tell the truth, Yoh's friends were all worried about Yoh after that incident. Yoh refused to talk to anyone and eat for several days. After that, Yoh realized that he was making everyone worried and decided not to act so selfishly anymore.

"So what's on your schedule today? Another date with Assa Shuichi perhaps?" Horo Horo joked.

"Hmm. Nah, I'll pass today. She's getting a little annoying"

"Seriously, Yoh. You've got to stop changing girlfriends every few weeks! What if Anna comes back and-"Horo Horo stopped dead in his tracks. He knew he had just stepped on thin ice.

"A-Anna? Come back?" Yoh whispered.

"Oh damn. I'm really sorry Yoh, I wasn't thinking when I said that." Horo Horo apologized profusely.

"Ah, never mind. It's alright, Horo Horo. Come on, we'll be late for class if we don't hurry. Ren's already inside."

000

"Settle down, Settle down!" Ms Kiri said. "We have a few transfer students from Izumo this morning."

At the word 'Izumo', Yoh's head sprang up. He was wide awake now.

"Ms Kiri, are they boys or girls?" A curious student asked.

"Well, its three boys and a girl."

This statement threw the class into chaos. Whispers had begun to erupt around the class.

"What? Only one girl?" The boys were saying.

"Three boys? Oh my gosh! LUCKY!" the girls giggled.

"Alright. That's enough! You guys outside may come in." Ms Kiri instructed.

At that moment the group came in. Yoh's heart almost stopped when he saw the girl enter the class. Horo Horo and Ren were at lost for words too. The girls were too busy screaming their heads off at the three new guys that would be in their class.

"Would all of you just keep quiet?!" Ms Kiri shouted. "Now would you please introduce yourselves?"

The boy with read hair and pale blue eyes pointed to himself and said "Me?"

"Yes, you dearie." Ms Kiri replied.

"Hello, my name's Takeshi Shinichi. " The red haired boy introduced.

"Umm, Takeshi-kun…"

"Shin's fine."

"Okay, Shin-kun. What do you like to do?" A girl asked

"Hmm, I do drums so… Pretty much jamming." Shinichi said a little bored.

"Okay, next please."

"I'm Yamamoto Hikaru. I like jamming too." Hikaru was a boy with brown hair and green eyes.

"I'm Fujioka Aoi. Jamming's part of my thing too I hope I can be friends with you guys." Aoi had jet black hair and ruby red eyes.

The girls were so excited. Three hot boys were in their class! On the other hand they boys were not so happy, it meant more love rivals for them.

"I'm Anna Kyoyama." The girl said coldly.

The class was silent for a moment and then it became lively again.

"Well, then. Do you need help around the school?" Ms Kiri asked.

"It's already covered, Ms Kiri. Yoh would show us around no?"

A girl with pink hair (it's not Tamao) and grey eyes slammed her hands on her table and got up from her chair. She glared hard at Anna.

"Why does it have to be Yoh? What is Yoh to you?!" Assa, Yoh's current girlfriend demanded.

"Assa! Sit down, if you know what's good for you!" Horo Horo whispered to her.

"Why should I? I'm Yoh's girlfriend and I demand to know her business with MY Yoh!"

"Anna's not someone you would want to mess with..."

"Eh? Look's like you got one in no time, Yoh." Anna said sarcastically.

"A-An-na."

"Why are you bullying MY Yoh?!" Assa was furious. She wanted to walk up to Anna and slap her.

"Hmm feisty one you got there, pal" Hikaru said

"Well technically Yoh ain't yours because he's-"Shinichi started but was cut off by Anna.

"Why don't you spare them the suspense? Or are you surprised to see me?"

"Anna's my fiancée." Yoh said sheepishly

"WHAAAATT?!" the whole class shouted.

000

After class,

"So Anna, where are you staying?" Yoh asked scratching his head.

Assa tagged along. She couldn't leave Yoh alone.

"Ne, Yoh-kun! Can we go somewhere else, ALONE?"

"The Inn? Two years and you've become a playboy I see."

"Uh...hehe…"

"Yoh-kun!" Assa was being annoying. '_Why is Yoh so scared of her?'_

"And Yoh, I frankly don't really care who your girlfriend is or how many you have. But please find one with decent manners. Oh, you're cooking dinner."

"H-Hai…Sorry, Assa. I've got to go grocery shopping."

"What?! No fair!" Assa whined.

"If you want to whine, do it somewhere else." Anna walked away with the trio.

"Yoh isn't yours! I'll fight for him!" Assa shouted to Anna's retreating figure.

"Oh? That's interesting." Anna said not facing Assa. '_It really hurt me that you got over me that fast, Yoh.'_

000

Hmm Okay. You guys would probably be asking, why does Anna know that Yoh is still her fiancée? Here's the reason. If Yoh wanted to break the engagement, he would have to tell his grandmother. His grandmother would then inform Anna who was overseas. Review please :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shaman King. But I do own the trio.

Ah sorry readers! Anna and the trio will NOT stay in Tokyo High for their studies. It's just a mini exchange programme between Izumo High and Tokyo High. The trio will be staying over at a relative's place.**  
****  
****Summary**: Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

_"H-Hai…Sorry, Assa. I've got to go grocery shopping."_

"_What?! No fair!" Assa whined._

"_If you want to whine, do it somewhere else." Anna walked away with the trio._

"_Yoh isn't yours! I'll fight for him!" Assa shouted to Anna's retreating figure._

"_Oh? That's interesting." Anna said not facing Assa. '__It really hurt me that you got over me that fast, Yoh.'_

000

Tokyo High, Class 2B, Homeroom period,

"Okay, listen up here! As you all know, Tokyo High will have its annual dance and each class is in charge of putting up something." Ms Kiri said. "I will now hand you over to your class president, Daichi."

"Arigato, sensei. Well our class 2B will be in charge of decorations in the main hall where the dance will take place." Daichi explained.

"Dance, huh? Interesting. They told us it'd be an event. Never expected it to be a dance." Aoi told Shinichi.

"Hey,hey we'll be performing…"

"Shh. It's supposed to be a surprise!" Shinichi reminded Hikaru.

"Well people, if there aren't any more questions, we'll meet at 3pm to start the decorations."

"Hai." The class chorused.

000

Tokyo High Cafeteria,

"Yoh, why must they follow us?" Assa was losing her patience with Anna and the trio following Yoh's gang around.

"Why can't you shut up?" Ren asked irritated with Assa.

Assa kept quiet after that. Anna whispered a 'Thank You' to Ren. Ren shook his head and told her never mind. After all, Ren hated Assa too. He was just putting up with her for Yoh's sake.

"So Anna, how's things? I mean for the past 2 years. Need to do some catching up." Horo Horo tried to lighten the mood.

"Same old. Nothing much really." Anna said bored.

"Ah, I see. By the way, who are you three?" Manta pointed to the trio.

"Manta! How are you? I got worried because you didn't turn up in school yesterday." Yoh laughed.

"Gomen, Yoh-kun. I had flu. Ah, welcome back Anna-san." Manta greeted.

"Hmm. Us?" Aoi pointed at their group.

"We're ban- I mean friends of Anna." Hikaru replied.

"I'm Anna's cousin." Shinichi grinned.

"Oh look at the time. We really must be going now. See you." Kazuki glanced at his watch.

"FINALLY!!" Assa screamed.

"Shut up bitch." Ren growled.

Yoh ignored the both of them and said "Already? Aren't you helping out with the decorations later?"

"Nope. It clashes with our schedule. Sorry guys." Shinichi grabbed his backpack and followed the other three.

"They look suspicious…" Horo Horo said after much thought.

"Yes they do." Assa had recovered from her mini brawl with Ren earlier.

_'That bitch'll agree with anything that concerns Yoh. What a shallow-minded person.' _Ren thought.

"They're definitely hiding something!" Assa waved her arms trying to get Yoh's attention.

"How can you jump to conclusions just like that?! I knew you were stupid but not THAT stupid." Ren countered Assa's statement.

"Now, now. Stop picking a fight with Ren, Assa."

"How can you side with him? I'm your girlfriend for goodness sake!" Assa was beyond furious. First Yoh did not agree with her, and now he's siding that bastard Ren instead of her! Assa kept ranting until Yoh's patience snapped.

"ENOUGH!" Yoh glared hard at her. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut for a second?"

Assa was shocked for words. Yoh just yelled at her. THE laidback easy living Yoh had just lost his inner calm.

"I-I'm-"Assa started to be cut of by Yoh's harsh words.

"No need to apologize. It's over between us." Yoh's voice dripped with venom. "Let's go guys, we don't want to be late don't we?" Yoh had his usual goofy grin on. Assa felt as though a sword had just pierced through her heart. If shouting at her wasn't enough, he had to break up with her. Ren got off his chair and followed Yoh and Horo Horo. Manta stole a glance at the weeping girl on the floor before hurrying over to where the rest were.

"Ne, Yoh. Don't you think you were a little too harsh on her?" Manta questioned.

"Harsh? That bitch deserved it." Ren snorted.

"Well, it technically is the first time I've yelled at girls that I've dated so far but no. She was getting annoying." Yoh stuffed his hands into his pockets.

000

Tokyo High's Sound-proof Music room,

"You almost let the cat out of the bag there, Hikaru." Aoi sighed.

"It was a close call, dude" Shinichi picked up a magazine and started reading.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry." Hikaru cried.

"You guys are too noisy." Anna slammed the magazine on the table.

The trio immediately straightened up. "Hai…"

"Right if you are done whining, we have to start our practice." Anna got off the sofa and grabbed her acoustic guitar.

"Now that's the Anna we followed." The trio grinned at each other.

000

All right. That's it for chapter three. The Idea just popped in my head that Shinichi was Anna's cousin. Haha. Hmm about Assa, I plan to throw her away. Anyone objects? Tell me in your reviews. Thanks a bunch xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. Everything is else is mine. Mwuhaha.

**Summary: **Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Recap:  
_  
"You guys are too noisy." Anna slammed the magazine on the table._

_The trio immediately straightened up. "Hai…"_

"_Right if you are done whining, we have to start our practice." Anna got off the sofa and grabbed her acoustic guitar._

"_Now that's the Anna we followed." The trio grinned at each other._

000

It was a week before the dance. Decorations had all been put up nicely by the various classes. The main talk of the school now was all about the upcoming dance. No, it wasn't just about the dance; it was an opportunity for the single boys and girls to hook up. You must be wondering out of the whole year why this time? There was a legend passed down saying couples would become inseparable from each other and their love would last forever if they danced on that faithful night. Obviously, its all hogwash but the students at Tokyo High don't think so. Only a minority of the couples lasted until marriage, in which these minority were a good enough example for them to prove that this legend was true.

"Hey Manta! Got a date yet?" The chocolate haired boy grinned at his best friend.

"Umm, no." The shorter boy mumbled.

"C'mon cheer up! I'll find you one in no time." Yoh slapped Manta jokingly on the back.

"Thanks, but no thanks, Yoh. I'll be fine alone. How about yourself?"

"Hmm…Well since I dumped Assa, nope."

"How about you guys?" Manta looked at Ren and Horo Horo.

"No luck." Horo Horo said suddenly finding the floor very interesting.  
"Ren?"

"U-Um...It's Pirika.." Ren blushed when he said her name.

Ten seconds had passed followed by an outburst by Horo Horo.

"WHAT?! YOU HIT ON MY SISTER?"

"W-What's wrong with that?! Everyone has freedom of choice!" Ren shouted back still bright red.

Suddenly a group of girls came rushing towards them. "YOH-KUN!!"

"I heard you broke up with Assa."

"So that means your available right?" Asked another.

Yoh nodded.

"Kyahhh! Pick me as your date for the dance!" One shouted.

"No! Pick me!" Another girl pushed the first girl away.

"No! Me! Move it shorty!" Manta was caught between Yoh and his fan girls. Yoh was too busy to notice his friend. Manta sighed. This has been happening ever since Anna had left. Speak of the devil, Anna and the trio was approaching. Anna noticed Manta was lost in the sea of girls.

"Hey manju bun, what are you doing?" Anna said as Hikaru pulled Manta out of the crowd.

"Thanks a bunch, Hikaru. I was standing there talking to Yoh and suddenly those girls just rushed over. Don't worry it's a common sight these days, especially if Yoh breaks up with someone." Manta dusted his pants.

"No sweat, buddy. Look's like Yoh's got everything going."

"Oi. Don't say that in front of Anna you dumbass!" Aoi whispered to Hikaru.

"Ahh. Gomen."

"Never mind. Let's go." Anna said walking ahead of the boys.

"A-Anna-san!" Manta called running after her. Yoh noticed Manta talking to Anna while walking to class.

"Excuse me, ladies. I've got class to attend to." Yoh politely excused himself.

000

"What?" Anna snapped.

"Aren't you going to do anything about Yoh? I mean seeing him surrounded by so many boys." That statement earned Manta Anna's infamous death glare.

"Pst! It's not like Anna doesn't want to do anything. It's because she can't." Shinichi whispered to Manta.

"What are you boys whispering over there? I'm going to leave you behind if you are too slow." Anna said at the top of the staircase.

"Hai…"

000

2B classroom,

Yoh was flirting with the girls in his class as usual. He stopped when he saw Manta enter the classroom with Anna and the trio.

"Hey, Yuuta. Want to be my date for the dance?" Yoh asked the magenta haired girl.

Yuuta hesitated at first before answering "Yes."

"Great. Thanks. I'll see you after school." Yoh flashed his goofy grin or otherwise known as the killer smile to the Yoh fan club.

Yuuta knew that Anna was Yoh's fiancée but she couldn't hide the fact that she had fallen for Yoh and so she agreed. '_It's only temporary. It won't be any harm.'_

Yoh whisked over to Manta's table. "Yo. Sorry about back there. You know the girls were crazy and stuff."

"Ah, its alright. I'm already used to it." Manta said taking out his book to read.

"So, what did you and Anna talk about?"

Manta wanted to say '_About you and that jerk attitude of yours.'_ But he couldn't. Yoh was his best friend so he said this, "Oh, nothing much. Just some catching up."

"Right." Yoh said not fully buying what Manta had just said but shrugged it off.

Ren and Horo Horo had stopped arguing after Anna came through the door. They didn't have the mood to argue anymore incase Anna might slap both of them.

000

After school,

"Ne, Anna? I'm not coming home for dinner today, so you have to cook dinner for yourself." Yoh waved holding Yuuta's hand.

"Yea, whatever."

"Um, Yoh-kun? Are you sure its okay?" Yuuta asked. She was afraid of Anna. (Like who isn't?)

"Yea. It's perfectly alright. Come on, let's go." Yoh dragged Yuuta away.

The rest looked at Anna.

"What that idiot does, is none of my business." Anna said walking away.

'_Your mind says that but your body says otherwise.'_ The rest of them thought.

"Guess we can't help with anything, can we?" Horo Horo sighed.

"Well, there is one thing you guys could do…" Shinichi started off.

000

Hmm, I wonder what Shinichi is going to say. The part where Shinichi says that Anna could not do anything was because she lets Yoh have his freedom of choice and if she controls his actions, she might lose Yoh. Here's a mini preview:

_"If that's the least we can do, we'll do it. We don't want to see the both of them apart."_

_"Anna doesn't even give a shit about me!" Yoh balled his fists tightly_

_"Anna's more moody than usual." Aoi pointed out.  
_  
Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman King. Trio, Assa and Yuuta are mine!

Here's a short note. Thanks to yehey and Yoh Asakura king of spirit for supporting this fic. Even though its only the two of you, I will try my best to complete this fic before my internet gets taken away.

**Summary:** Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Here's a recap:

_"What that idiot does, is none of my business." Anna said walking away._

'_Your mind says that but your body says otherwise.'__ The rest of them thought._

"_Guess we can't help with anything, can we?" Horo Horo sighed._

"_Well, there is one thing you guys could do…" Shinichi started off._

000

Yoh and Yuuta were at McDonalds. They sat across each other as they ate their lunch in silence. Yuuta saw Yoh spacing out and decided to break the tension around them.

"Yoh-kun, what do you like to eat?" Yuuta called. Yoh was still dazed, so she tried again but louder this time.

"YOH!"

"Har..what?" Yoh asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was asking you what your favorite food was." Yuuta repeated.

"Oh. Um...Do oranges count?"

"It's a fruit so no."

"Okay, it's fried rice I guess."

"Fried rice huh. Any particular outlet that sells the one that you like so much?"

"Well it isn't an outlet. Its home cooked food rather. You should try it sometime, Anna's fried rice is really superb."

"Anna cooks?" Yuuta thought out loud.

"Well yeah she does. Rarely. Only when I'm too tired or no one is at home." Yoh continued dreamily but snapped out of it when he realized where the conversation was heading to. "I'm sorry, I strayed away from the topic."

"Oh, it's alright. Isn't it nice? Despite her coldness towards everyone she still cares for you."

Something inside Yoh snapped. '_Anna cared for me? You've gotta be joking.' _Yoh started to laugh.

"Yoh-kun?" Yuuta was confused by Yoh's actions.

"Anna? Caring for me? You're kidding me right?"

"I don't see what's so funny, Yoh."

"Anna doesn't even give a shit about me!" Yoh balled his fists tightly.

Yuuta was almost in tears at Yoh's outburst. When Yoh realized that he had brought the poor girl to tears, he stopped.

"I-I'm sorry, Yuuta. I don't know what I was thinking." Yoh apologized sincerely.

"I-its o-okay, Y-Yoh-kun." Yuuta regained her composure. "It's my fault anyway for bringing that up."

"Why don't we go to arcade to cool off?" Yoh suggested. "I'll get you a plushie if you want."

"Thanks, Yoh-kun."

000

"Shinichi! Tell us what we can do!" Ren demanded.

"Come a little closer." Shinichi gestured. "Closer!"

"I'm not gonna get tricked by that." Ren said.

"Like I would want to smack you. Get closer so that Anna can't hear you fool!"

"No one calls me a fool." Ren said preparing for a fight.

"Calm down! We're doing this for them okay? It isn't all about you."

They all huddled closer to each other and Shinichi whispered something.

Horo Horo pulled back and said"If that's the least we can do, we'll do it. We don't want to see the both of them apart."

"Although I hate to admit it but I absolutely agree." Ren had a slight blush on his face.

" Well then, just try to do what I said. We'll see you tomorrow then." The trio waved.

000

The band was having their daily practice. Anna was spacing out. No one tried to pull Anna out of her thoughts because they would either receive one of her backhand slaps or get shouted at. Anna was deep in thought.

Flashback

_The seven year old Itako was sitting by the entrance of the Asakura household. There was a celebration going on but the seven year old did not want to take part in it. Since she was small, she slipped out of the crowd unnoticeably and made her way to the foot of the steps at the main entrance of the Asakura household. A young boy with chocolate brown hair noticed the blonde was missing so he too slipped out of the crowd in search of her. When he found her, he smiled and approached her._

_"Hello. What's your name?"_

_"Anna. Anna Kyoyama." 3 words was all the girl said but Yoh was relieved that he wasn't ignored._

_"So Anna, why'd you run away?"_

_"Why do you even care? No one cares about me."_

_"It's because I'm your friend. That's why." Yoh gave his signature grin._

_"Leave me alone. I'm sure your parents are searching for you." The blonde turned away. The boy's presence made her actually feel wanted. But she told herself, no, she was not going to fall for the same trap again. The last time she trusted someone, she got hurt terribly._

_"Hmm. Well I don't know about that yet.." The boy gave a troubled look._

_"Yoh! Come back here!"_

_"See? Now go." The itako apprentice stood up and was about to walk away when she felt someone tugging her hand._

_"Ne, Anna, Let's go together." Yoh smiled and pulled her._

_"No. Now let go of me!"_

_"Never."_

_The girl could never forget that heart warming smile the boy gave her. 'Maybe it isn't so bad trying to trust someone after all.' She thought._

End of Flashback

Anna snapped out of her thoughts to see the trio staring at her.

"What? Why didn't you guys wake me up." Anna glared at them.

"Because we were afraid you'd jump on us and slap us." Hikaru explained.

'_What was that_ _just now? Why do I even remember it? It was just futile in the end.' _ Anna thought.

"Anna? An-na?" Hikaru waved his hands in front of her face only to earn a slap in return.

"What? Get ready for practice. We're behind schedule."

"Anna's more moody than usual." Aoi pointed out.

"Yeah. Maybe it she remembered something bad."

"Ouch. She didn't have to slap me that hard." Hikaru said tending to his now swollen cheek.

000

Okay. Chapter 5's done :D I'm not going to reveal what Shinichi whispered to them. Go figure it out. I don't really know it myself either. Hah. I found the flashback that I wrote kind of cute. Maybe you wouldn't think so. Ah, I can't think of what to write in the next chapter so I'll skip the preview. Once again, remember to review. Thanks xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King does not belong to me.

Once again, I must thank you guys for reviewing!

**Summary:** Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Recap:

_"What? Get ready for practice. We're behind schedule."_

"_Anna's more moody than usual." Aoi pointed out._

"_Yeah. Maybe it she remembered something bad."_

"_Ouch. She didn't have to slap me that hard." Hikaru said tending to his now swollen cheek._

000

Anna bade the trio goodbye for the day. It was already 5.30pm. Her show would start at 6.30pm and she did not plan on missing it one bit. Anna rushed to the train station and pushed her way through the group of people alighting at that stop. She managed to get herself into the now fully packed train. It was peak hour after all. The adults were more or less finished with their day's work and they preferred taking the train as it was cheaper and faster.

"Phew, I made it." Anna muttered as she whipped out her Sony mp3 player.

Anna leaned on the side of the train and watched the scenery down below. She silently pondered over all of the day's events. '_Guessed I shouldn't have slapped Hikaru that hard. I know he meant well but it's just a habit.'_

Anna turned and looked around herself. She spotted a couple; the girl leaning on the boy's shoulder and the boy on the girl's head. Her heart warmed at the scene before her as she remembered that was what Yoh and she did when they were young.

_Crush_  
_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
_

Flashback

The eight year-old _itako was entrusted with a mission. And the mission was to bring her fiancée, Asakura Yoh to see his grandfather. Anna searched everywhere she thought Yoh might be at. His room, the garden, the shed. He wasn't in any of these places. Anna was already quite tired running around the huge manor._

_"Where could that dumbass be?!" Anna said out loud. Then it suddenly hit her! There was a place that she had not checked yet. The Sunset hill! They named the hill Sunset hill because it was the best place to watch the sun set in the evening. Anna raced towards the hill only to find the boy asleep under a tree. Seeing the boy's peaceful face, she did not want to suddenly wake him up from his slumber so she sat down beside him._

_"Ah, I'm so tired. Guess a little rest won't hurt." Anna said as she shut her eyes._

_A few moments later, the chocolate haired boy woke up with a yawn. He felt someone's head on his shoulder._

_"Blonde hair…This smell… It's Anna." Yoh muttered to himself. He was privileged to see a smile graced on her lips. He too, again, fell asleep this time with his head resting on hers._

_Soon, a middle aged woman and man made their way to the top of the hill to find her son and her soon-to-be daughter sleeping sounding under a tree. The father of the boy stooped down to them and nudged the boy softly saying, "Yoh, get up. It's late."_

_"Ngghh." The boy groaned after feeling his head drop to the other side._

_The girl had stood up and was blushing furiously. Her face turned away from the orange sky. The woman took notice of this and chuckled softly. The boy, who was awake by now, went up to her, grabbed her hand and raced down the hill. Amidst all the shouting, the girl heard him whisper something which made her smile._

End of Flashback

Anna shook her head to get it out of her thoughts.

_Cause the possibility  
That you would feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much  
_She got off the train; onto the platform and down the stairs. She placed her ticket into the machine and exited the train station before making her way to the bus terminal.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

While waiting for the bus to arrive, she saw another couple across the street at a grocery store helping each other to pick out items needed for the week, maybe.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy, or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

She remembered the time when she had followed Yoh to the grocery shop because he made some silly excuse that he needed her help in buying something. But oh well, she was silly enough to accept his excuse.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Suddenly, the scene seemed to have had changed. The couple was now arguing over a packet of something. Anna could not see that far, all she saw was a brown box with gold trimmings. Coffee maybe? But the argument did not last long. It ended rather abruptly with some words from what Anna could make out as a 'Sorry' and a hug soon followed.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?_

'_Is that all you see me as, Yoh? Just as a friend?_' Anna thought before boarding up the bus.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever_

It would be about less than an hour's journey home. Time seemed to pass real slowly today. The train ride had only lasted 10 minutes and now it was only 5.50pm which meant 10 minutes of waiting time.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy, or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

The bus passed by all the familiar places which brought back some happy memories. She caught sight of another couple in the Funbari arcade.

'_What day is it today? It's a Tuesday, isn't it? Why do I keep seeing couples everywhere I go?' _  
_  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

She adverted her gaze away from the window but turned back swiftly when she realized that the couple looked familiar but just couldn't remember who they were.  
Then it hit her! It was Yoh and Yuuta. They looked like they were having a good time. Yuuta was clutching a medium sized brown teddy bear while Yoh was preoccupied with the machine, trying to win another prize.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

Anna pressed both hands on the window as the bus passed by. She felt a pang of pain in her heart. It was eating her from the inside. Unable to bear the pain, she cast her glance towards her side of the road.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy, or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?_

Suddenly, she felt like crying. Tears were forming at the side of her eyes. She was losing her façade, and pretty fast too. But she told herself, '_No. I am not going to cry. Not in front of all these people.' _ She remembered his expression when the bus passed. He seemed happy. Even happier than when he was with her.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ay_

Anna felt that she needed to get away from the people on the bus fast, or she would totally lose herself. She pressed the bell and alighted one stop away from her actual stop. The moment she got off the bus, she broke off into a run, tears spilling freely from her eyes. When she neared the Inn, she stopped by the river below the bridge and washed her face. She stared at her reflection in the river. Her eyes were abit red but not puffy. That was a good sign. She told herself that she must never let Yoh know that she cried. Not that he would care anyway, just so that she could face him with that ice mask. Anna glanced at her watch, it was already 6.05pm and the sun was already setting. She grabbed her bag and walked home slowly. Unknown to her, someone was watching her.

"Anna…" the mysterious person whispered staring at her retreating figure.

000

Hello! It took me quite awhile to get this chapter up. The italic words between the normal words excluding those in flashbacks are song lyrics. The song is Crush by David Archuleta. Sorry the flashback was a little crappy. But I do hope you'd continue to review and support this fic. Thanks a bunch. Review please xD  
Anna might be a little OC here, once again I apologize for that matter. Stay tuned to the next chapter to find out who the mysterious person is. You can guess. Haha.

Mini preview:

"_Anna why were you crying?"_

_"You must absolutely not tell Yoh?" Anna whispered in a low voice._

_"Yoh-kun! Stop your nonsense!"_

_"If you can't take it, why don't you just leave?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King does not belong to me.

Well, hello to all. Hmm, a warning here. I might not be able to come online as often anymore or maybe not at all in the near future due to my grades. I'm trying to finish this fic as fast as I can without having that rushed sense. Please bear with me. Thank you.

**Summary:** Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Recap of the previous chapter:

_Anna felt that she needed to get away from the people on the bus fast, or she would totally lose herself. She pressed the bell and alighted one stop away from her actual stop. The moment she got off the bus, she broke off into a run, tears spilling freely from her eyes. When she neared the Inn, she stopped by the river below the bridge and washed her face. She stared at her reflection in the river. Her eyes were abit red but not puffy. That was a good sign. She told herself that she must never let Yoh know that she cried. Not that he would care anyway, just so that she could face him with that ice mask. Anna glanced at her watch, it was already 6.05pm and the sun was already setting. She grabbed her bag and walked home slowly. Unknown to her, someone was watching her._

"_Anna…" the mysterious person whispered staring at her retreating figure._

000

Anna was unable to get a wink of sleep last night. She rubbed her eyes while single-handedly folding her warm futon. She yawned at looked at her alarm clock.  
5.30 am, it read. On the way to the bathroom, she stopped by Yoh's room for a brief moment before moving on.

'_That idiot didn't come home till 9pm last night. I'm gonna kill- Wait. Both of us have nothing in common already. Why should I care?_'

After washing up and changed into her school uniform, Anna grabbed her bag and closed the shoji door with a soft click. She then took an alternate route to the bus stop on the main road. There at the bus stop was Aoi. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Aoi heard someone approaching and he titled his head to one side to reveal it was Anna.

"Yo." Aoi waved.

"Morning, Aoi. What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.

"I was thinking of inviting you to breakfast with me, but it seems you saved me the trouble of going to your house."

"Cut the crap, Aoi. God knows how long you've been sitting here."

"Alright, alright. You got me there. Well, I've been here for only 10 minutes. No sweat. So how about breakfast? Reckon you've gotten any."

"Yes, but you're paying."

"Sure thing." Aoi said as they both boarded up the bus.

They were the only people on the bus. The journey to the bus terminal was a silent one.

"Anna?" Aoi called nudging the teen gently only to find her asleep. "Looks like you got it rough."

Not long after, they reached the bus terminal. Anna was still sound asleep.

"Anna, wake up. We're here." Aoi shook her gently.

Anna shot up in an instant. When she had realized that she fell asleep in front of Aoi, she became red. Aoi seemed to noticed and smiled. They walked in silence towards a famous ramen shop. They found a table for two and settled down. Aoi being a gentleman pulled out her chair for her. Anna muttered a small 'Thanks' which made Aoi grin.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Anna started.

"Straightforward aren't you, Anna?"

"Well, I don't have all day and you'll annoy me about it later if you don't' say it now won't you?"

Aoi smiled and nodded, Anna could almost read him like an open book.

"Itadakimasu." Aoi said taking up his chopsticks and digging into his ramen. "Anna, why were you crying?"

Anna stopped dead in her actions. She was just about to put a chopstick full of noodles in her mouth when Aoi decided to launch that question.

"I beg your pardon?" Anna dropped her chopsticks into her bowl.

_'Spot on.'_ Aoi thought before saying, "I saw you crying by the river yesterday evening."

_' Damn. I was careless.'_ "What of it?" The infamous ice queen regained her composure.

"Why? It's Yoh isn't it?" Anna's eyes widened at that statement.

'_Bull's eye _again_. ' _Aoi sighed.

"I wonder when he'll wake up to reality."

"You must absolutely not tell Yoh." Anna whispered in a low voice. "Promise me, Aoi."

Aoi felt that Anna was acting a little strangely. But he couldn't say no to her. He loved her too much but she only saw him as a brother.

"Sure. But…"

"But what?" The ice queen was glaring at him.

"Manta knows of it too." Aoi prepared for shouting and a loud slap but it didn't come.

"Oh? So manju bun knows too. Okay. I'll get him to keep mum about it. Aoi, you should stop following me home."

'_How could I? if something bad were to happen to you, I would blame myself for it.' _Aoi thought.

000

Tokyo High Entrance,

"Yo, Yoh-kun." The midget greeted.

"Ah, Manta. Ohayo." The taller boy laughed.

'_Should I tell him? If I do, Anna might kill me for saying unnecessary stuff.' _ Manta washaving a mental debate going on in his brain. His facial expression kept changing. Yoh saw this and thought he was sick.

"Manta, what's wrong?"

"Yoh-kun, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Yoh was puzzled by his friend's behavior.

"Um, let's say this friend is quite an anti-social and is always cold towards others."

"Okay…" Yoh said trying to absorb what Manta had just said. "Then?"

" And let's say she's crying. What should I do as a friend?"

"Umm… I'm not sure. Talk to her about it?" Yoh scratched his head.

'_Gosh, I bet he doesn't even know its Anna I'm talking about.' _

"Hmm... Anti-social you say? Maybe talking isn't the best approach?"

"Who's anti-social?" That icy tone sent chills down Manta's spine. Manta spun around to meet Anna's cold gaze.

"H-Hi, A-Anna-san." The small boy stuttered.

"Hello. Oh Yoh, you're being wanted by your fan club."

"Hehe… Guess I'll catch you later." Yoh said as he ran off. Manta was mentally screaming, '_No! Don't leave me with her! She'll eat me alive!_'

"S-So..w-what's up?"

"Listen up here. I want you to keep mum about what you saw yesterday or else…" Anna threatened.

"A-Alright."

"See you, manju bun"

"Don't breathe a word, okay?" Aoi nudged the semi-frozen boy.

"Sure."

"Hurry up, you two. We'll be late for class and it'll be your fault."

000

After class,

"Hey, guys! I'm going out with Yuuta so, you'll be on your own for today." Yoh said one arm around Yuuta.

"Oh okay, have fun." Horo Horo said not facing Yoh.

"Thanks guys I'll make it up to you!" Yoh said turning around to walk out of the school when Manta said something.

"Yoh-kun! Stop your nonsense!"

"What? You're acting weird today, Manta." Yoh said dismissing what Manta had said before.

"Come on, Manta. He already said he'll make it up to us right, Yoh?" Horo Horo held the struggling Manta.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Yoh was a little irritated with his friend.

"Stop fooling around, will you?!" Manta shouted.

"What?! I'm not fooling around. I really like Yuuta." Yoh was getting angry at Manta's accusation. "If you can't take it, why don't you just leave?"

That did it. Manta was beyond furious. What happened to the Yoh he befriended years ago? Yuuta aside, how could Yoh not be conscious about his action's consequences? It was too much for Manta to handle. Yoh had changed. He knew that all too well. He was about to say something when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy, okay?" Aoi smiled. "Yoh, don't mind him. He's just a little tired, that's all. Have fun on your date."

"Yeah okay." Yoh said walking off with Yuuta.

When the couple was out of earshot, Manta could not contain his anger any longer.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?! I WAS ABOUT TO TELL HIM HOW-"

"How about you? Have you forgotten what was promised? You'd be dead meat."

Horo Horo and Ren were lost in the conversation. Forgotten? Promise? Worst of all, dead meat?!

"Er, what are you guys going on about?" Ren asked.

" It's nothing big, Ren." Aoi answered.

"I'd rather be dead meat then see Yoh like this!"

"Manta, don't make things more complicated than it already is. We'll work something out."

" Hey guys, why are you all gathered here like this?" Hikaru, Shinichi and Anna walked towards them.

"Nah, Yoh just left with Yuuta. Sheesh! We never even hang out anymore!"

"Remember what I said, alright? We don't want to cause trouble to you know who." Aoi patted Manta's shoulder.

"Is that so?" Anna was not amazed at her fiancée's actions.

"Aren't you at all worried about Yoh?" Ren was a little ticked off with Anna's heartlessness.

"Even if I worry about him, what can I do about it? Since he doesn't listen to you, isn't it more likely that he wont listen to me? And I've said it before. It's none of my business what he does."

"Kisama! Why can't you be less stubborn?"

"You talking about yourself?" Anna was aware that she had just added more oil to the fire.

"You son-of-a bitch! I'm gonna get ya!" Ren said attempting to free himself from Hikaru's grip.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?" Horo Horo shouted.

"She started it." Ren pointed at the blonde.

"How childish." The seventeen year old itako retorted. "_Besides, you have no clue how much it hurts._"

000

Chapter 7 END! Okay. Sorry I took so long to write this. The next chapter should be the long awaited dance, I think. Haha so tune in to the next chapter yeah? Thanks and review please! xD

"_Whenever you're close to me, you're like the sun."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King does not belong to me.

Thank you all for reviewing! I will try to write longer chapters as someone suggested. hint hint Okay so on with the story.

**Summary:** Anna leaves after Yoh won the Shaman Fight. Only to come back 2 years later, with a… BAND! Yoh turned into a playboy after Anna left. With their engagement still intact, Will Yoh lose his playboy personality before he loses Anna forever?

000

Here's a recap:  
_  
"Kisama! Why can't you be less stubborn?"_

"_You talking about yourself?" Anna was aware that she had just added more oil to the fire._

"_You son-of-a bitch! I'm gonna get ya!" Ren said attempting to free himself from Hikaru's grip._

"_WILL THE BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING?" Horo Horo shouted._

"_She started it." Ren pointed at the blonde._

"_How childish." The seventeen year old itako retorted._ "_Besides, you have no clue how much it hurts._"

000

It had already been a week since that incident happened. Manta and Yoh were not talking at all. Ren was spacing out every now and then. Horo Horo sighed looking at the state of his friends. What was he to do? Yoh would never admit he was wrong, and Manta? Manta would just pretend that Yoh never existed. Ren? Ren was off in his own world. That was just weird. The Chinese Shaman should probably be having one of those daily mini brawls over trivial matters with him but it wasn't happening.

"Maybe I'll go to Anna and gang for help…" Horo Horo muttered.

"Anna?" All three heads shot up and looked around. Yoh and Manta's eyes met for a second but Manta quickly turned away. Ren just wandered back to his thoughts.

'_Why is everyone like this?!_' Horo Horo was going crazy. They were driving him nuts with their awkward behaviors, especially Ren's. Then he decided. He was going to put and end to all the nonsense that was going on for the past few days.

000

Tokyo High Cafeteria,

It was lunch time. Yoh and Manta were totally ignoring each other although both of them were sitting beside each other by the courtesy of Horo Horo.

'_I swear I'm gonna kill you, Horo Horo._' Manta thought.

"Er, Ren? Could you pass the pepper?" Yoh asked. Ren was seated on the other end of the table. "Earth to Ren, hello?"

"Huh? Why can't you ask Manta for the pepper. He's closer to you." Ren said clearly annoyed that the chocolate haired boy had no common sense.

"Well, I would if someone would stop being such an ass."

"Sorry for being an ass and caring about you then!" Manta slammed his fist on the table, a lone tear coming out of his eye.

"Caring about me? What you said yesterday was the total opposite!"

"Fine! I won't care anymore." Manta said walking away.

"Oi, Manta! You alright?" Horo Horo stood up.

"Yeah. Got something in my eye that's all." After that Manta broke off into a run.

"Hey-" Horo Horo wanted to chase after Manta but Yoh cut him off.

"Leave him alone."

Looks like his plan to stop this nonsense had failed miserably.

000

A small boy could be seen running along the corridors of Tokyo High. He was so fed up. Fed up with everything. Most of all fed up with his best friend, Yoh. How could he be so oblivious to his surroundings and yet be so happy. It's like nothing ever troubles him. He knows Yoh would always say 'its useless worrying over things you don't know. Everything will work out' kind of statement but there are some things worth worrying about! And not everything will work out as you plan it to be! Manta bumped into countless people and muttered a series of apologies every time he clashed into someone. People would normally just shrug off the matter and ask him to be more careful but the next person he banged into did not just let him off like the others did.

"What? Why can't you just let me go? I've said I'm sorry already!"

"What's your excuse, manju bun?" the voice asked.

Manta's facial expression changed. It was Anna. And there was no way she would let him just pass with saying a mere 'Sorry'. Anna was getting impatient. Manta should not take that long to answer her, something was up.

"It's Yoh isn't it?"

Manta looked up tears still in his eyes, shocked that he'd been seen through. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"You can hang out with us if you'd like." Shinichi offered. "Ne,Anna?"

"Ah." Came Anna's reply.

"Thanks, Anna!" The midget now wore a small smile on his face and he hugged Anna's legs. That was all he could reach.

"Now get off me, Manta. It's annoying."

"We'll let you follow us on one condition. No telling anyone, alright?" Hikaru picked Manta up.

"Alright. Could you please put me down?"

"Ah sorry. Let's go now."

"Where to?" The boy asked confused.

"The music room of course."

000

"Yoh-kun, you shouldn't have said that to Manta." Yuuta said concerned.

"Hmph, he deserved it." Yoh said pouting like a child.

"Fine okay. You win. But you should at least talk things out with him."

"Anna would never fall for that. Go get a room if you're planning on being mushy." Ren said as he stood up and walked away. '_I understand what you said now, Anna. It's disgusting how Yoh has become this way.'_

Horo Horo seeing Ren walk away apologized to Yoh, "I'm sorry, Yoh. Ren hasn't been himself lately."

"Ah, its fine, Horo Horo. I appreciate your efforts in trying to make us all friends again." '_Why does everyone side with Anna and not me? She was the one who ran away after all._'

000

Tokyo High Music Room,

"So, here we are." Shinichi said as he opened the door.

"Woah. I've never been to the music room before. Only music students get to use this room. So you guys come here for jamming?" Manta said looking around the room.

" Something like that." Aoi said as he put down his backpack.

Manta scanned the room and he found something familiar. He was surprised that they had it.

"Hey, guys. Isn't this a limited edition wristband of a famous band? How'd you get it?" Manta said waving the black wristband around.

"You agreed you wouldn't tell right? We're…." Aoi trailed off.

000

Horo Horo finally caught up with Ren.

"What's wrong with you? You've been like this all week."

"Nothing's wrong with me and I'm a hundred percent positive." The Chinese shaman kept walking.

"Look, I know you're trying to get Yoh and Anna back together but you didn't have to say that in front of him."

"What? Getting a room part? I was being honest."

"So you're not helping Anna?"

"Of course I am you dumb Anui. I'll go apologize to Anna tomorrow. See you."

"That's something new, Ren!" Horo Horo shouted after the Chinese shaman.

"Whatever you dumb Anui." A vein popped out of Horo Horo's forehead.

"COME BACK HERE YOU SPIKE HEAD. IM GONNA KILL YOU."

000

"You're kidding right?" Manta was still in shock.

"Nope. That's Anna's you'd better ask her permission if you want it." The midget turned around to face the ice queen seated on the nearby couch.

"What?" Anna's head was still buried deep in the magazine she was holding.

"Ano, I was wondering if you want this?"

"If it's for Yoh, you should give him this." The blonde threw a silver wristband at the midget.

"But that's new Anna! It's also limited edition!" Hikaru whined but shut up soon after knowing he was going to get another swollen cheek if he argued any further.

"Anna-san, I didn't know you were that kind-"

"Kind? I'm doing this because it'll promote the status of the band. Use this opportunity to make up with Yoh too." Anna cut the poor boy in mid-sentence.

Manta was in shock. Anna had really changed in two years. But her stubbornness still remained. Like Yoh. He smiled. Maybe that two were really made for each other. But how and what could he do to help them? Yoh has already taken a liking to Yuuta. Horo Horo seemed neutral about the matter. Ren had been muttering to himself ever since he had that mini squabble with Anna. Anna observed the boy's facial expression. He had a smile on his face. Not for long though. Only to be replaced by a frown.

"Thanks, Anna. "

"Hmph. You don't have a date for the dance right?"

"Y-Yeah. Yoh said he'd get me one but with our relationship in tatters, I don't think so anymore." The small boy scratched the back of his head.

"Perfect. You don't need a date. You can help us." Anna smirked.

Manta gulped. Did Anna just smirk? Oh no, Manta thought. He knew that there would be a catch in exchange for that wristband. He prepared himself mentally for the worse to come.

"Relax, Manta. It won't be that hard." Shinichi nudged the poor boy who was frozen.

"You'd just be helping us design a poster. Not too difficult, yeah?" Aoi said taking a sip of his Coke.

"When do you want it by?" Manta said whipping out his laptop.

"How does tomorrow sound? We still need to paste it all over the school."

"Tomorrow?! Okay, I'll try. How many copies?"

"Sorry, it was a last moment thing. Erm, we'd say about thirty?" Hikaru said holding up three fingers.

"Make that forty." The blonde cut in.

"Alright. Anna roughly designed what it would look like." Aoi said handing the boy a piece of paper with drawings on it.

"This could do. It'll be done by tomorrow morning! I've got to go now. See you!" Manta rushed out.

"And we were just about to perform a song for him." Shinichi complained.

"Our repertoire for the dance is supposed to be a secret." Hikaru whacked Shinichi on the head. "This time I remembered and you didn't."

"How about a knuckle sandwich to shut the both of you up?"

000

End of Chapter 8. I'm sorry! Next chapter should be the dance! I'm still coming up with the band name. Please review thanks a lot! Sorry if it's a short chapter again. I'm working on it.

"_I don't know how to make a feeling stop…"_


End file.
